vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuja
|-|Kuja= |-|Trance Kuja= Summary Kuja is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy IX. A Genome manufactured to provoke war between humans, he operates behind the scenes, at first working in Queen Brahne's shadow. He's an effeminate, vain sorcerer who supplies Queen Brahne with Black Mages and summon magic, ostensibly only for the money. However, after murdering his client, it turns out that his ambitions may lie more in the direction of global domination. He wishes to acquire the power of the Eidolons to overthrow his creator, Garland, and rule both Terra and Gaia. It turns out that he was actually created by Garland to wage war on Gaia; having decided to rebel, he's gathering power to usurp his master and conquer both Gaia and Terra. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | High 5-A | At least High 5-A Name: Kuja Origin: Final Fantasy IX Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Genome, Red Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Flight, Barrier Creation (In the form of a magic wall that reflects magical attacks), Transformation into his Trance that drastically increase his stats, Energy Blasts, Healing (Mid-Low via Regeneration scale), BFR via Teleportation, Telepathy, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Absorption, Life Creation from Mist Attack Potency: Planet level (Dispelled Clerya’s Sandstorm powered by a part of Alexander’s power) | Dwarf Star level (After absorbing all the souls from the Invincible, he became powerful enough to fight and take hits from party at the moment) | At least Dwarf Star level (Vastly superior to Garland, easily laid waste to all of Terra) Speed: Relativistic+ (Should be comparable to the Ark) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Garland) | Relativistic+ (Kept up with the entire party) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | At least Dwarf Star Class (Harmed a weakened Garland with physical strikes) Durability: Planet level (A blast from Bahamut barely damaged him) | Dwarf Star level | At least Dwarf Star level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with magic (Dispelled Cleyra's sandstorm from Alexandria) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Kuja is an incredibly skilled magician, casually wielding powerful spells like Flare Star and Holy as well as the ultimate magic, Ultima. Created as the Angel of Death, Kuja has no conscience, and is thus incredibly wicked, ruthless, and calculating, single-handedly instigating a war to wipe out life on Gaia as Garland intended, enslaving the mighty Bahamut with the airship Invincible and using it to wipe out Alexandria, only failing due to the intervention of the country's patron Eidolon, Alexander, which too was destroyed in the end. However, for all his power and brilliance, Kuja is also narcissistic, proud, and childish, having never experienced a childhood to develop his emotional maturity. As a result, he panics when things go wrong and refuses to improve himself since he feels that he has done nothing wrong. Weaknesses: Arrogant and often takes his opponents lightly, Vain and narcissistic and incredibly childish, He's sensitive about his mortality and is a somewhat of a nihilist upon discovering his origin, believing that the world should not go on without him, impacting his sanity. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Trance:' Upon experiencing a powerful surge of emotions, Kuja achieved the Trance state at the end of the game, drastically increasing his already great magical prowess, allowing him to lay waste to all of Terra with ease. *'Curaga:' Heals the caster's wounds instantly upon usage. *'Flare:' Unleashes a powerful non-elemental explosion to deal massive damage. **'Flare Star:' A stronger version of Flare. *'Holy:' Unleashes a powerful Holy-elemental explosion. *'Reflect:' Creates a magical barrier that can block and reflect magic based attacks back at the original caster. *'Teleportation:' Used on the party at the end of the game with the last of his power. The power teleported them out of Memoria/The Hill of Despair's dimension and back on to Gaia thousands of kilometers from where Memoria once was. *'Thundaga:' Unleashes a powerful bolt of electricity, dealing heavy lightning-elemental damage. *'Ultima:' The most powerful expression of offensive magic in the game. Unleashes numerous powerful energy blasts that can cover planetary ranges. Kuja used this attack upon achieving Trance to destroy Terra. *'Final Requiem:' His EX Burst in Dissidia, Kuja sends his opponent flying before "conducting" a series of explosions similar to the Flare spell before engulfing his foe in the light of Ultima. Key: Base | Post Souls Absorption | Trance Kuja Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy IX Category:Narcissists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Game Bosses Category:BFR Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Creation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 5